


Copulate

by whotfismonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #bottommarkus2k19, 5+1 Things, Aftermath, Being Walked In On, Caught having Sex, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sex Talk, do people even still do these, they do the sex a lot, whatever, wow I’m back, yea i ain’t forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfismonica/pseuds/whotfismonica
Summary: A series of vignettes showcasing 5 times Connor and Markus just finished the sex thing and 1 time they just began.





	Copulate

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow i’m back,,,so soon. see what happens when you don’t wanna finish your summer work for school? 
> 
> there’s no like explicit sex in this, that’s why it’s rated m and not e. enjoy c:

1

“I’m gonna be late for work,” Connor chides and Markus snorts, watching him redress from his spot on the bed. He’s snuggled under the sheets, cuddled up with his husband’s pillow and watching him through his lashes with the same look that got them here in the first place. 

“Don’t blame me, horn dog, I didn’t seduce you, at least not on purpose. Lemme fix your hair,” and then his husband climbs out of their bed, sheets wrapped around his waist and dangerously low. Markus presses himself close, combing through his hair with his fingers and humming in amusement when hands find his waist just where the sheets begin. It doesn’t take long before the deviant leader is smiling slowly, slyly, “That’s better.” 

The detective watches, dumbfounded, as Markus finishes buttoning his shirt for him before getting started on his tie. It doesn’t take that long to tie a tie, but Markus draws it out just to see him squirm. In the meanwhile, Connor’s hands start stroking over his back, sometimes teasing the sheets down just an inch or two. He finds it a little humorous that his husband’s covering himself like he has an ounce of shame. 

“You’re already late,” Markus hums, pressing his lips to an already fading bruise, “don’t you think you could be later?” The RK200 tries his best to milk his days off. He’s learned that physical touch is vital and ran with it. 

“And I’m the horn dog? You’re a succubus.” Connor tilts his head up to kiss him gently and Markus laughs against his lips, already undoing his tie and tugging him back to bed. 

“Why a succubus?” Markus is breathless already, arching into every touch his husband gives him. 

“Because you’re such a bratty bottom,” Connor licks at a mark on his collarbone, letting himself get swept into the rhythm of his husband. 

2

“I knew this would happen eventually,” Markus giggles softly, still a little tipsy. Both of their models are capable of drinking and when stuck dog sitting Sumo, what else did they expect? Connor’s still a little flustered, face buried in his husband’s neck—right next to a damn hickey at that—praying for forgiveness from Hank for fucking his husband into his couch while he isn’t home. 

They did it in front of Sumo. Connor feels his spot in android Hell solidifying. They drank almost an entire pack of beer and then fucked on Hank’s couch in front of his dog. Connor whines softly and Markus turns to look at him, kissing his cheek gently, “Relax, babe. Also, this isn’t our first time on a couch. Our first time was on a couch.” 

“You’re terrible,” Connor sits up and pouts at him, “you made me fuck you at my partner’s house.” 

“I think you have very little self control,” Markus teases, pulling him down for another kiss and to let him lay on top of him again. He strokes his back softly, a welcomed opposite to the gripping and clawing from about an hour ago, “We still have a few hours. Let’s clean up. Maybe replace that pack of beer?”

“Maybe not,” Connor shakes his head, “he drinks too much anyway.” 

3

“This was honestly one of my fantasies,” Connor kisses his cheek, finally relaxing his grip on the older man’s waist. They’re in an empty interrogation room, easily hacking into the cameras and microphones to shut everything off so they’d really be alone. Markus came at the right time, it’s lunch and most of the officers are out at the moment.

“Naughty!” Markus laughs, wincing as he shifts around to face him. He wraps his arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape. 

“Says the one who just rode me at work,” Connor kisses the corner of his mouth, laughing when he feels his skin heat up blue, “we should get cleaned up, we have about a minute or so until the cameras come back online.”

4

“You’re always so gentle after I come home, why’s that?” Markus watches idly—sleepily, even—as Connor smooths his hands over every inch of his skin. He’s kissing over his bite marks gently, relaxing him in ways that would be a tad bit better if they were in a bath. Markus isn’t complaining though, he likes being spoiled. 

“You’ve been gone for two weeks. I know traveling’s stressful for you and I wanna gently sex the stress out.” Connor sighs softly and Markus giggles softly, turning to face him so he can kiss him softly. 

“Well, thank you, hon,” Markus beams and Connor’s thirium pump skips a beat. His smile is so precious, so developed after two years of being together, like his laugh. His smile grows soft and he presses their foreheads together, “I’d like to do that too, you know.” 

“You relax me enough just by being here, I promise,” Connor kisses him again softly, relishing in the little laugh he gets. His eyes close and he recognizes this slow feeling as drowsiness. It feels amazing with his love in his arms. He sighs again, more content than ever, “I love you.” 

“Awww, babe,” Markus is an eternal crybaby, “I love you too.” 

5

“Nervousness making you horny?” Markus grins from where he’s laying on the bed, looking at Connor, who’s sitting across from him in a chair. They’re in DC right now, meeting with President Warren. 

“God, no,” Connor grins right back at him, “hotel rooms do. It’s not like being in our house, we can do what we want to an extent.” 

Markus laughs, “Is that why you’re trying to cause me to wake up the floor?” 

“Your hand wouldn’t have bite marks on it if I wanted you to wake up the floor,” Connor hums casually, going back to his newspaper—an actual fucking newspaper, Markus loves him, really, but it’s dorky as hell—and ignoring the blush on his husband’s face.

“It’s already healing, come make me do it again,” Markus laughs when his husband gives him a look that tells him to stop testing him before they’re late to their first meeting. It doesn’t take much for either of them to get into a mood, so one sly pout and a “babe, I’m cold” has the detective over him in seconds, kissing him breathless and slipping a hand under the sheets. 

“Come on, shitheads, we’re about to be late—oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Josh has the best timing, the two on the bed accidentally headbutting each other in their haste to pull away. 

“Fuck,” Markus pouts and Connor nods, completely understanding. He gives him a little apology kiss, resisting slipping his fingers into Markus’ mouth to clean them and instead shuffling off to the bathroom. 

The deviant leader sits up, huffing a bit, “Josh, you suck.” He slips on underwear and pants from under the sheets before getting fully out of bed. The other has uncovered his face, but is probably still the deepest shade of blue possible. 

“You two fuck so much we had a bet one of us was gonna walk in on you,” Josh starts off slow, hesitant, “North won and I’m scarred for life because that’s never gonna leave my mind. Ever.” 

Markus scowls and throws a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, “You’re a baby.” 

+1

“Well, we have an entire night to ourselves,” Markus is curled up on himself on the couch, hugging his knees and watching Connor hesitantly, who’s examining the room. Really, he’s been counting the marks on the ceiling, but Markus doesn’t need to know that. They haven’t been dating for that long, but North told the two of them they have more tension than a string pulling a boulder (like a complete physics nerd, but Markus knows she could tear him apart in a fight). 

“You look uncomfortable like that,” the detective says softly and Markus, of course, takes that as an invitation to cuddle up against his side. Connor makes a little noise of surprise but cuddles him back, stroking his side gently. It’s some random movie in the background but neither of them are really paying attention, taking turns staring at each other instead in disbelief. Their relationship is odd and Jericho has a right to not trust Connor much, but Markus has a big heart that he wears on his sleeve. 

“Hey,” Connor whispers to get the other’s attention, waiting until mismatched eyes were on his before continuing, “I think you’re really cute.” 

“I do too,” Markus blurts out before he even thinks about it and he immediately goes to correct himself, “No, no, I meant I think you’re cute too!” He pouts when Connor starts laughing at him, “What?”

“I’ll be honest: I didn’t think you were this adorable,” Connor smiles, “I think that’s the word I want to use so I’ll stick with it. You’re very shy.” 

“You caught me off guard,” Markus huffs, “I just like you a lot.” 

“I would hope so, or this is a waste of time on North’s part,” Connor teases and Markus snorts before laughing full blown. 

“Not on yours?” Markus gives him a little smile and Connor shakes his head.

“I’ll still think you’re cute, just from afar.” Connor’s surprisingly honest and Markus...surprisingly likes it. It makes things a lot easier. It makes him forget the dance he and North went through before finally ending it. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Markus asks him suddenly, looking at him curiously, and it’s Connor turn to blush. Markus is milking this honestly as much as he can. 

“No…” Connor narrows his eyes suspiciously, “why?” 

“Because we all know I ask questions just to ask them, I really don’t know how I got here as the leader of the ‘deviants’,” Markus snorts and Connor chuckles, “can we?” 

“Can we what?” It takes Connor a minute before he puts two and two together, “Oh. Oh! Yes.” 

“You're sure?” Markus looks at him, already inching closer and Connor nods, closing the gap between them eagerly. The deviant leader chuckles into it, slowing him down to properly kiss him. They’re content like this until hands start to wander, Markus pulling the detective on top of him by his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments really do fuel my soul, i take my time out to handwrite my replies and send them to professionals to make sure they’re as sincere as possible because i love you all
> 
> also, fun fact i learnt from tumblr and ran with: succubus and incubus have nothing to do with sex. any gender can be a succubus/incubus, it just depends on their role in bed. since it’s still #bottommarkus2k19andforever, he would be a succubus. maybe. if i’m wrong, i’m wrong, ain’t no demonologist ready come to my house and beat my ass about it.


End file.
